A Redhead, A Scarecrow, a Platinum Man and a Cowardly Wolf
by NeonDomino
Summary: When Lily awoke after a storm, she expected to still be at home. She had no idea that the barn she was hiding in would end up in the far-away Kingdom of Gryffindor. With help from James the Scarecrow, Sirius the Platinum Man, and Remus the Cowardly Wolf, she sets out to find her way home - but is home where she really wants to be? Based loosely on the Wizard of Oz. Jily & WolfStar.


**Written for The Gift-Giving Extravaganza for TheNextFolchart. Pairings: Jily with a bit of WolfStar.**

**Inspired by The Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

**Thanks to Firefly for betaing this for me (and for helping me).**

* * *

**A Redhead, A Scarecrow, a Platinum Man and a Cowardly Wolf.**

* * *

Gryffindor had once been a beautiful town full of peace and harmony. Prince James ruled over his subjects fairly and the Lords were well respected.

It was a curse on the Kingdoms that changed this - a curse that took away what was dear to each of them. For James, two things he prided himself on were his brains and his looks. His muscles were replaced by straw and his brilliant mind quickly faded. For Lord Remus, he was brave and loyal, yet found himself without courage. A cowardly animal who was unable to show his face.

And finally there was Lord Sirius. His ability to love so intensely even after coming from such a loveless family was something his friends valued deeply in him. But the curse left him without his heart. With no ability to love, or recognise love.

The cruel Witch Bellatrix was too powerful for the men to fight under the curse and the spell kept them from leaving the Kingdom to find a cure. So the Kingdom began to fall to ruin.

Until one day, reports flooded the castle. Advisors sought out the Prince, telling him that the other witch, Narcissa was dead.

And that a young red-headed stranger had killed her.

...oOo...

Lily Evans sat in the cold barn, her arms wrapped around herself. She hadn't done anything except go to the old barn to have cry in private. Her sister had upset her and she had felt trapped, with no way to get away...

Until the storm started.

The last thing Lily remembered was curling up in the hayloft with a blanket before the winds began and the barn felt like it was going to fall down.

She clung to one of the rafters praying that whatever was happening wouldn't last too much longer, and when she awoke the next morning, she found herself in a strange and colourful land.

It was only a few minutes after leaving the barn that the whispers started, then the rejoice that the witch was dead before the guards came and took her away.

Lily didn't even fight, so confused at what had happened and horrified at the legs sticking out from under the barn.

...oOo...

"How?"

Lily looked up to see who had spoken, but couldn't see anyone.

"How did you use magic?" a voice asked.

"Magic?" she whispered. "There is no such thing as magic."

There was a long pause. "What Kingdom do you hail from?"

"The United Kingdom," she replied. "England. Where am I?"

"Gryffindor," the voice replied. "But it would take a powerful amount of magic for you to come here."

Lily was silent as she tried to think. Maybe this was all a dream?

"There is no magic in England. Magic is stories and fairy tales only. Am I going to be here long? Can you return me home?"

"Only the most powerful Wizard can do that," the figure said. She heard a key turning in the lock. "However, I'm powerless to help you."

The door swung open and when Lily finally stepped out, she saw no-one in sight.

...oOo...

He watched from the shadows as she left the cell, looking around warily. There had to be something in the fact that she could get into a Kingdom that had blocked all magic. Not only that, she had killed the witch controlling the Kingdom.

The first step to their freedom and this girl was somehow the key, and James wondered how he could assist her.

He would be a poor Prince unless he did everything he could to help his Kingdom now that help had come. He realised how little help he could be, but this girl was from a strange land - the Kingdom of 'United', wherever that was.

But he was sure that the girl was magical. There was no doubt about that.

...oOo...

Lily walked through the castle, just expecting someone to stop her. When she reached the doors, a woman was there in beautiful green silk robes, a stick in her hand. Lily stared at the stick suspiciously.

"You're the girl that killed my sister?"

'Oh crap', Lily thought to herself, taking a couple of steps back. "I'm so sorry," she began. "I didn't mean to, I was in the barn, but I didn't -"

"It's okay," the woman told her softly. "Uncontrollable magic is just that - uncontrollable. It brought you to our lands and will help with the curse."

"Curse?" Lily asked. The woman led their way to a small room and sat her down.

"A curse on the magic in the land. Even my own magic has been taken and I'm trapped here whilst my beloved waits outside the town... unless he's given up."

"I don't understand?"

"May I ask your name?"

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Lily, I am Andromeda the Amazing," the woman said. "I'm a Witch and I've been trying to find a way to lift this curse for years. Your arrival of Magic may have started that."

"I just want to go home," Lily said.

"For that, you need to see the most powerful Wizard, The Wizard of Hogwarts," she explained. "Tell him of our plight here and he shall come to help us."

"I will. How do I find him? Do you have a map?"

Andromeda shook her head. "There is a road, a yellow brick road that can aid you on your journey. I also believe you have the powers which the rest of us do not." She handed over the stick.

"It's a wand," she explained. "You wouldn't be able to come here if you weren't magical. This will assist you."

"How do I use it?"

"Point it, visualise what you want and give it a flick," Andromeda explained. "Use it sparingly as it will tire you."

"Thank you," Lily said.

"Also..." With a wave of her hand Lily's own worn shoes were replaced with a pair of silver shoes. "These may help you."

"But... these were the shoes I saw sticking out from under the barn," Lily cried. "Your sister died in them. I don't want a dead woman's shoes. Can I have my own back please?"

"They are magical," Andromeda said.

Lily continued to stare down at them in disgust.

She sighed. "Fine, these shoes would have enhanced your magic, but if you would rather have your own shoes..." The silver shoes disappeared, replaced by the plain black shoes Lily had been wearing.

"Okay, so can you point me in the direction of the road?"

"It is to the North," Andromeda offered. Lily nodded.

"Thank you," she said, heading out of the room and leaving the castle.

...oOo...

A few Munchkins pointed her in the relevant direction and she began down the path she was shown, a almost golden pathway to lead her to the Wizard that she needed to see.

She would return home soon enough.

It was half-an-hour before she heard a shout a short distance away. Stepping off the path, she found a Scarecrow being attacked by a flock of birds.

Her hand raised with the wand and she pictured a small explosion which would scare the birds away. She flicked her wrist and jumped as the wand caused the desired explosion.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, quickly moving to check the man. She grabbed his arm, pulling away after a moment when she realised he was made of straw.

"I'm fine," James replied, bowing to her. "My gratitude at your assistance, mi'lady. Might I ask where you are heading?"

"To see a Wizard," Lily explained, her eyes trying to take the straw-man in. "I'm sorry but..."

"Magic," James said shortly. "We were cursed, mi'lady."

"Lily," she corrected him. "What was this curse and why haven't you seen this Wizard if he's so powerful?"

"We've not been able to leave the Kingdom," James explained. "The curse changed us. I was once a man - a good man. This is the first time I've been able to leave since the day it was cast."

"So it just randomly makes these changes?"

"No," James replied. "It takes parts of you - what you value most about yourself and it removes them or twists them. I was vain, I valued my looks and body immensely. My brain was the only thing that I valued more, I once had a brilliant mind. I've lost both."

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "So what do you intend to do now?"

"I intend to finally visit the Wizard and beg his assistance for the Kingdom," James replied. "Might I travel with you?"

Lily took a moment to decide. She was in a strange land walking along a yellow brick road to find a Wizard... on top of that, she was apparently magical.

It would be nice to have some company, someone who knew this world.

"Yes, okay," she replied, taking his offered arm and continuing down the road.

"This Kingdom is ruled by a Prince, though the curse has turned it into a shadow of what it once was," James explained. "The Prince and Lords are at odds with each other, though they were like family once upon a time."

"So if the curse is lifted?"

"I believe that once the curse is lifted, the Prince and both of the Lords will reunite and the Kingdom will return to its former glory."

"You sound so sure," Lily said.

"I am," James replied. "The only thing that went wrong with this land was the Witch, Bellatrix. She sought revenge."

"Revenge?"

"A family member escaped to our Kingdom where Prince James offered him protection years ago. She seeked to destroy the Prince and the Lords since that day."

"How terrible," Lily told him.

"It is terrible," James replied sadly and the pair continued down the path in silence.

...oOo...

The pair remained quiet until they saw a figure slowly working its way down the path in front of them. They sped up as this was the first figure they met on the pathway.

"Excuse me?" Lily called as they got closer. She didn't see the pained expression on the Scarecrow's face as the figure turned around.

"Are you made of tin?" Lily blurted out, her eyes widening with shock.

"Platinum," the metal man replied, his eyes flicking to the Scarecrow in recognition.

"And where are you heading?"

"I am planning to visit the Wizard," the metal-man replied.

"What did the curse take from you?" Lily asked, falling into step beside him.

"My heart," the man replied. "Love, emotions. Unnecessary things."

"Very unnecessary," the Scarecrow snapped. "The only thing that defined you from them."

"That's not very nice, it's not his fault if the Witch took love away from him. He's going there to get it back, so -"

"I'm visiting the Wizard to have a human body and nothing more," the metal man explained. "I have no need for love."

"You did once," the Scarecrow said softly.

"And that changed," the metal-man retorted. "You are welcome to walk with me as I make my way, but do not bother me."

Lily looked at the Scarecrow and caught the sad look in his eyes.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We used to," the metal man replied.

"Sirius. Is he on the path?"

"He is," the man replied. "I saw him leave town first."

"Still the only one to notice," the Scarecrow muttered to himself.

...oOo...

It was dark as the three stumbled upon a campsite. A figure stood in the distance, warily watching them.

"It is us," the Scarecrow shouted, and the figure moved forward, covered with a cloak.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, curiously.

"A monster," came a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Monsters don't exist," Lily informed him.

"With magic, monsters can exist. A monster can cast a spell on James' Kingdom to hurt people. A spell can turn someone into a Monster."

"I'm Lily," Lily offered.

"Remus," he replied.

She tried to focus on the face under the cloak, but the hood was too low, and it was too dark.

"You're seeing the Wizard? What is your story?"

"His loyalty," the Scarecrow filled in after a long silence. "His bravery. It took his fears after a childhood attack by a wild animal and turned him into a beast, but only on the outside."

"I feel only fear. I'm a coward and a monster now," Remus whispered. "I want to be me again. I'm scared of the Monster I am. Part man and part wolf."

"Would you like to travel with us?"

Remus glanced in the direction of Sirius, who paid little mind to him.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden. I'm not brave, I'm a beast, and I don't want to risk my nature coming out."

"It won't," the Scarecrow replied. "You're as human as the rest of us..." he trailed off. "We're all human even if the spell has tried to take that from us," he added.

...oOo...

It was a three day trip to the Wizard and the soft spoken cloaked man insisted that Lily take the shelter he had made. She took a sleep in the bed he had arranged as the men slept around the camp-fire.

As she dozed off, she heard words about Lords and Princes and cousins and nothing made any sense.

For the whole three days, Lily found herself walking either with the Scarecrow or Remus, who refused to remove the cloak in her presence or in Sirius' presence. She noticed that even though she couldn't see his face, she could see the hood move as he would constantly watch the metal-man.

"What's their story?" Lily asked when Remus had gone down to the stream for a wash.

"Sirius and Remus? I wish I knew. Both amazing men but shells of their former selves," James explained. "But I know there could have been something special. Sirius was capable of loving those around him so intensely. We were like a family," he admitted. "This curse has destroyed so much, but I fear the three of us have suffered the most from this."

Lily nodded her head.

"Andromeda informed me that she couldn't see the man she loved as he was outside of the town," she said. "What about you? Anyone waiting for you when you're not made of straw?"

"I had a few ladies who held an interest. They disappeared once my looks disappeared," the Scarecrow replied.

"How awful," Lily replied angrily.

"I don't agree," James replied. "They were simply as shallow as I was. It taught me a lesson."

"So what were you like before?"

"Arrogant, handsome, smart. I saw myself as perfect, unstoppable. I liked people looking up to me. I liked being..." He trailed off and stood up. "Goodnight, Lily," he said.

"Goodnight Scarecrow," she replied.

...oOo...

Lily stared around the city in amazement.

"Emerald City," James offered from the back of the group. Remus led the way to the gates, murmuring lowly to the guards.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you in," a guard told him. He turned to the group and James stepped forward.

One glance at him and they dropped their gazes and stepped aside, confusing Lily. Sirius walked through as though he owned the City, the Scarecrow at his side, and Remus fell into step beside Lily.

"I have a feeling I've missed a lot," Lily murmured.

"I think it's more that he doesn't know what he should tell you," Remus replied.

It was only a minute before they entered a study where strange items lined the walls, bookcases were filled with books, and a man sat at a desk wearing long robes. His blue eyes moved between the group.

"So the Prophecy has been fulfilled?" He murmured, almost to himself. "A girl has arrived to free Gryffindor."

"No," the Scarecrow replied. "We have come to you for that."

The Wizard stood.

"James, deep down you know that there is only one person that can fix this," he said. "And that is Bellatrix."

"You're more powerful than her," James replied. "How can I fight her in this body? Is there nothing you could do? No way of returning us to the men we once were so we can seek Bellatrix out?"

"It is not your duty," the Wizard replied.

"Albus, it's our duty to the Kingdom," Sirius stated firmly.

"The Prophecy states that someone will fall into our world," Dumbledore said, looking around. "That she will be the key to the defeat of the curse."

James shook his head. "No. We will head to the Witch ourselves as there is nothing you can do. But you'll return Lily home. She's not affected by this curse and she can return to her family."

Lily stared at him, and he took her hand, placing his lips against it.

"It was an honour to travel with you, my lady," he told her, bowing before releasing her hand and moving away.

"Goodbye, Lily," Remus said from behind the cloak.

Sirius gave her a nod and followed the pair to the door.

...oOo...

"Stupid stupid," she whispered to herself as she rushed from the Emerald City. Her eyes fell on a familiar cloaked figure and she breathed in relief. She had thought they would have gone. But Remus was still there.

"Remus."

"Lily, why aren't you going home?" Remus asked.

"I need to help the Scarecrow... James," she said. "Where are they?"

"James and Sirius have gone," Remus replied.

"Without you?" Lily asked.

There was a long pause as Remus prepared his answer.

"I was cursed to be a coward. I will only be a hindrance. Only in their way."

"So you're running away?"

Remus didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but it's a curse. Not everyone is brave all the time, it doesn't mean we run. It means that sometimes it's fine to be scared, but we still do what we need to."

"I don't think I can."

"I can't force anything," Lily said. "But you've sent James and Sirius - two men you're clearly very close to... or used to be close to off to fight an insane witch. What will she do when she sees them?"

"She'll... kill James and torture Sirius," Remus said his voice filled with horror.

"And you're going to let her? You said you're a beast and you're scared of hurting someone which means you're strong... yet you let Sirius - your Sirius leave into danger."

"I..."

"Which way is the Witch?" She asked.

She watched his arm raise, his finger pointing and headed in that direction, leaving a cloaked figure staring after her.

...oOo...

She saw them enter the castle in the distance and ran as fast as possible to catch up to them. She couldn't let her new friends get hurt. One was made of straw which wasn't exactly a reliable substance.

Minutes later she entered the castle where the Witch resided.

"Someone else to play with, and such pretty hair," Bellatrix said, her eyes on Lily's hair.

Lily stared at the beautiful woman. In her world, stories stated witches as ugly with warts and green skin. This woman was only a few years older and even more beautiful than Andromeda.

"I want you to free the Kingdom," Lily said, her gaze finally finding the two men on the ground.

"I think I'd rather keep you here," Bellatrix replied. "You'll make a wonderful doll."

A light flew past Lily and she clutched the stick she had been given, pointing it at the Witch.

"Oh, ickle red is a Witch too?" she asked. Another light shot towards Lily but she pictured hard a shield around her and watched in relief as the light bounced off it. "Where did you get your magic?"

"I came here with it," Lily stated, trying to think of something to stop the witch, but her mind was drawing a blank on what to ask her wand to do.

"How did you come here?" The Witch demanded.

"In my barn, and I landed on your sister," Lily retorted, her eyes falling on a chandelier on the ceiling. She quickly moved her hand up, envisioning it falling on the witch.

She missed, only managing to get her shield up again, but could feel the tiredness overtaking her with each blow that was shot towards the shield. As she felt it give way, a growl came from next to them. She took a couple of steps back as a large wolf like creature growled.

The creature looked at her and she could see the human in him - mostly in his eyes. She rushed to the two fallen men as the beast advanced on the Witch.

She managed to wake James first, followed by Sirius. They both were dazed as they got to their feet, and the sound of screams pierced the air as the woman tried to fight the wolf-man off with spells.

That was until a spell threw him back and they stared at an unmoving figure. To Lily's surprise it was Sirius that rushed over. "Remus?" he said, grabbing the wolf and pulling him into his arms. "Remus?"

"Even without a heart I don't think he can stop feeling what he feels for Remus," James said as they moved over to the wolf, taking up defensive positions in front of them.

"You hurt him," Sirius roared, carefully placing Remus back on the floor and standing in the way, blocking his love. He raised a wand that Lily hadn't noticed him carrying. James raised his own.

"No magic," Bellatrix said in a singsong voice. "It's just me and the ickle girl."

"Your curse isn't as strong as you think," James said. "Remus is supposed to be cowardly yet here he is to fight you. Sirius isn't supposed to have a heart or emotions but you've done the one thing that is sure to lead to your death - and that's hurting his Remus."

She looked less sure as she shot a couple of spells their way, Lily tiredly holding the shield.

"Avada -" she began, but Sirius with a whisper sent a spell, causing the Witch to go flying back, her body lifeless before it even hit the ground.

The two men fell to their knees in agony and Lily watched in awe as the metal slowly turned back into skin and the straw turned into flesh. She quickly hid her gaze as the men clamoured to their feet.

"Clothes," James muttered. "Crap. I'll go find some." She kept her back turned until James returned with some material and quickly transfigured the pieces into clothing for the men. Once they were ready, Lily finally turned around, her gaze meeting hazel, grey, and amber as three young men stared back at her.

"Remus, are you're okay?" she asked.

Remus nodded as he pushed himself off the floor, Sirius wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I've missed you so much. I did have a heart, it was just locked away and I tried so hard to express anything, but it wouldn't come out. It's like I was broken. Forgive me, Remus," he babbled, clinging to him.

"Forgive me for running away," Remus replied, leaning in to meet eager lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Sirius replied, his actions making Lily turn her back on the pair to offer them some privacy, and turn her gaze on James. She couldn't help but gape. He hadn't lied about his good looks and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his smile as he watched the pair behind her. "It's about time," he muttered happily.

He looked back at her and his smile widened. "Lily," he began. "I know you have a home and a family to return to, but... over these last few days, you've become so important to me. Very important. I care for you. Love you even."

Lily stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, it's not really... I used to be better with words. What I'm saying is that maybe one day you'd be willing to return... for me?"

Lily thought about her life back home. Her sister about to marry a horrible man, ashamed that she had to look after her younger sister. Petunia hated her and often told her she wished Lily hadn't been born or had died with their parents.

She had nothing back at home. No family, no friends.

"What if I don't want to return," she began. She saw the hurt in James eyes before she continued. "What if I just don't want to leave at all - can I stay?"" she asked, smiling as James pulled her close.

"Of course you can," he replied. "This is perfect. Let's head back to my castle, you must be tired and I've got a Kingdom to fix."

"Your castle?"

"Prince James at your service," he said, bowing to her. "And this is Lord Remus and Lord Sirius... and you are Lily, the beautiful woman who has saved us."

"I didn't do anything - Remus -"

"She was about to kill us before you arrived," James said. "You kept a shield on us as we drew our magic to defeat her. Don't think you didn't do much. Without you arriving here, we wouldn't have been able to get out of the Kingdom in the first place."

"It was a team effort," Lily said.

"It was," James agreed. "So, do you have a room preference?"

She wanted to be cheeky and tell him her preference was his room, but bit her tongue. It seemed James knew what she was thinking as he grinned at her red cheeks.

"It'll be my room after our wedding," he said, his face closer to hers. "That's if you stay and choose to be my bride."

She couldn't find the words, instead she nodded and let James' lips meet hers.

As she pulled away she looked around at the two men who were holding each other tightly and James' warm eyes and knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**4318 words**


End file.
